


Come on Home

by brightestplanet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Biggs Darklighter Lives, Biggs is smitten and Luke is sad, I don't know ANYTHING about Biggs' family so I just gave him a mom, I'm so sorry this is messy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Tatooine (Star Wars), They just get to be in love with a little bit of angst, brief angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightestplanet/pseuds/brightestplanet
Summary: After Endor, Luke finally goes home with Biggs to Tatooine to pay respects to his aunt and uncle. He gets more than he bargained for on their trip.Or Biggs lives, helps luke and is smitten.
Relationships: Biggs Darklighter/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Come on Home

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two way too much, they're my second favorite rarepair and I needed to write this. It's messy and unbeta'd but I wanted to get it out there before I lost my nerve.

Two desert boys. One Jedi and a pilot. Childhood best friends. Lovers. No one cared what you called Biggs Darklighter and Luke Skywalker anymore. All everyone knew was that they were inseparable. 

They were all of those things. All of those things at once and the two sons of the stars and desert had returned home. Although they knew their homes were with each other, they had their hands clasped as they brought the ship down. It was a small cruiser they had borrowed for a less than two day trip. This was not one where they would be capable of flying X-wings. 

Their desert tans were gone but they had the tatooine suns in their hearts. The landing was smooth. They'd landed in the spaceport closest to their destinations, it was easier than landing in the desert and risking having their ship picked apart by Jawas. Biggs had reached for Luke's hand when the small ship had been shut off and situated for the duration for their trip. They'd rent a speeder to go see Biggs' family. 

"Are you alright?" Biggs asked, kind eyes filled with concern for his partner. He turned to better face him and took his other hand. 

Luke shook his head, "It's hard to be back here." The last time he'd been here...it'd been brief to rescue Han and it hadn't been so close to where he had grown up. 

The older man nodded. He kissed Luke's knuckles, each hand and then his palm's before he stood and dragged him to his feet, "You can do this? Okay? You can do this, you are so brave." He smiled gently at him before he let go of his hands to pick up the bag they were sharing. Neither of them owned much. 

A forced smile came across Luke's face and he took Biggs' hand again as he was led off the ship and into the sun. It was so familiar and yet...Luke couldn't quite call the rock home anymore. The sand was messy and the sun was harsh, Luke had missed it even if it wasn't home. Biggs was his home now. 

They rented a speeder from there, climbing in to speed across the desert. It was like old times. Two suns, two desert boys and the vast expanse of the sparse planet. They were sons of this desert, sons the dust storms and the hot sun and they were no longer boys. They were men, lost to the allure of the greens of the galaxy and the glitter of the stars they as teens had only been able to gaze at from afar. Neither of them would choose to live there again but the pull of the desert on their souls was hard to ignore. 

Racing across the desert at speeds that would get them in trouble on any other planet, they were quiet. Luke watched Biggs as he drove them, his hair whipping in the breeze created by their speed and his eyes focused forward. He was smiling. It was weird to think that this was the most at ease Biggs had been in so long now...this would always be his home in some way and Luke envied him for having that ability.

They slowed down eventually, approaching a homestead that had long since been emptied. Luke could still remember when there had been laughter within those walls. Now there weren't even many walls left. Biggs stopped the speeder and reached for Luke's hand, "You don't have to go alone, you know?"

"I know...I'd love you to come with me…" He was climbing out of the speeder right after. It was as if he needed to rush to get this over with so he would not give in to the grief sitting as heavy as a bantha on his chest. The Lars homestead was barely there as he approached. He didn't dare go too close, he would break down. He was still so young, barely a man who had been forced to grow up all at once. He missed his Aunt Beru's laughter. He would do anything to be held again, to have her cooking. He would have even done anything to hear Owen nag him again, to ground him for taking the skyhopper or staying out too late. 

He knelt in the sand in front of the dome shaped house and closed his eyes as Biggs approached from behind him holding a stone he had pulled out of their bag. It was large and specially made and he knelt beside Luke with it.

"Ready, my love?" He asked the blond who was suddenly crying. Biggs pressed a kiss to his temple and then shove the grave marker into the sand, brushing excess sand off the inscription and he watched as Luke almost brokenly ran his fingers over the words. 

Here lies Owen Lars & Beru Whitesun Lars. 

There was a silence that came over the two men as they clasped hands again, kneeling in front of the marker. Luke finally spoke soon after, "I hope they are at peace." He sighed shakily, "I hope to the force that they are together, I hope they're happy."

"I'm sure they are," Biggs reassured him, "They'd be so proud of you."

Luke turned and gave his partner a sad smile, "I was so lucky to have them, y'know? I feel so awful that I was such a handful...they were so kind to take me in when they were asked."

"They loved you, you know that." Biggs stood after a moment, letting go of Luke's hand. Luke followed him soon after, reaching to take his hand again. 

Luke took another look at the only home he had known growing up, the wreckage was all that is left of his childhood. He took a final deep breath and followed Biggs to the speeder when Biggs pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. 

Their next stop would be Biggs' family's farm, a bit of a drive away. They went fast again, almost as if Biggs just wanted to feel the wind in his hair. He hoped he would be sunburned by the end of the day, just to have a mark of tatooine to take with him when he leaves. 

They are greeted by Biggs' mother, a short woman with dark hair and the same kind eyes as her son. She is smiling as she hugs them, laughing at how tall they are. "I can't believe you two are here."

"Me either, Mama," Biggs pressed a kiss to his mother's cheek before she turned to Luke and started to fuss over him. 

"Neither of you are eating enough!" She exclaims as she takes a look at them from another step away, "That rebellion can't feed anyone, can it?" She huffed. 

Biggs laughed, "They feed us rations that taste like dirt most of the time."

The small woman, Serah Darklighter shook her head and made a soft tsk sound at the words. "I'm going to cook you two a proper dinner tonight, it'll be a bit so you can get settled in and everything but I'm going to put some meat on those bones before you are allowed to leave!"

The two men laughed as she ushered them to go unpack and get comfortable in Biggs' old room. The Darklighter homestead was much nicer than the home Luke had grown up in, they had more than one moisture farm and had access to so much more money than Luke had ever had. Biggs had never treated him less but Luke still felt jealously. Biggs' room was the size of the garage Luke used to spend so much time in, the bed was nice and Luke threw himself into it as soon as Biggs had closed the door behind him. 

"I missed this bed." Luke said simply.

"If I remember correctly it's where we first…" Biggs was cut off by a look from Luke who had starfished in the middle of his bed. He laughed before he sat at the end of the bed to turn slightly to look at his lover. 

Biggs smiled at the look Luke was giving him, the same pout he had fallen in love with when they were kids. He stood and circled the bed to lean down and kiss the pout away, "C'mon, get up, I wanna go flying."

"Flying?" Luke questioned. 

"My old skyhopper is still here, Mama told me on the phone the other day."

"Wait, it is? Well, then we have to go!" The childish excitement in Luke's voice made him laugh. The Jedi was up on his feet and tearing out of the room and down the hall before Biggs could even stand and He smiled brighter. There was his Luke. 

When they were able to get the skyhopper out of the large garage, they took a few minutes just reveling in the feeling of nostalgia washing over them. 

They spent hours that day flying. It was like they were kids again, taking the T-16 to beggar's canyon and making dangerous manuevers that only they could handle as well as they did. Eventually, they took a break, drinking from the canteen they shared and smiling as the hot sun beat down on them. 

"I love you." Luke said once he had passed the canteen back to Biggs and the older man flashed a smile. 

"Love you more." Biggs loved the way the sun made Luke look. It made him seem like he was some sort of angel among the demons of the canyons. He saw three suns in the sky here, two and then the love of his life. It gave him a feeling he couldn't place as he tucked the canteen back into the smaller bag he carried on his hip. Then it hit him. 

Luke was smiling at him and his words worked faster than his self control as Biggs blurted, "Marry me."

Luke looked stunned. He was slowly processing the words, "W..what?" He finally stuttered out after he shook the shock away and tilted his head at Biggs. 

"Marry me. Let's do at Tosche station, we can call Camie and Fixer and Deal and Windy and-"

Luke cut him off quickly, "Biggs, slow down." He laughed, taking his hands. "We can't get married here."

The dark haired man gave a questioning look, "Why?"

"Do you want Leia to kill you?" 

"Oh. No...okay, then marry me when everyone can be there?"

Luke laughed at him, shaking his head as he stepped closer to him and took his face in his hands, "Okay. Let's get married then."

A smile broke out on Biggs' face as Luke spoke. Then he kissed him and Biggs realized that it was fitting they were here when he did this. Where everything had begun for them, they made the most important decision of their lives together. 

They pressed their bodies and foreheads together as they stood there and they knew they would never leave home again. How could you leave home when your love was your home?

So they returned to the Darklighter homestead with their hands joined and laughter carrying them home.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & Feedback is really appreciated!
> 
> I'm love to write more of these two soon so if anyone has anything they want to see...I appreciate that as well.


End file.
